Touch
by Byakugou no Hime
Summary: Aku berusaha untuk tidak menolehmu. Tidak menoleh kebelakang. Apapun itu. Aku benci menoleh kebelakang dan kamulah yang membuat ku rela menoleh ke belakang "Yeah, we want it all, oh it's impossible." / SONGFIC. Oneshot. Fic lama di re-post.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Ken

Touch by KSHMR & Felix Snow ft. Madi © Spinnin' Records

* * *

Aku berjalan, di tengah derasnya hujan dan dingin nya malam yang mencekam.

Dan petir pun berteriak, seakan tidak ingin adanya aku hadir di dunia ini.

Lihat? Bahkan angin pun ingin meniupku, seakan tidak terima aku menginjak tanah ini.

Aku di usir oleh kaum ku–Uzumaki.

Bahkan kaum ku sendiri tidak ingin kehadiran ku, dan sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

" _Yeah, we want it all, oh, it's impossible.."_

Aku menatap langkah kakiku yang terus berjalan, aku tak ingin menoleh ke belakang. Tak akan lagi.

Aku terus berjalan lurus, tanpa ingin melihat ke belakang lagi, apapun yang terjadi, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Diam jalang, kau harus melayani kami malam ini."

"Kau gila, ya?! Lepaskan aku! Tolong aku! Seseorang."

"Tak akan ada yang menolongmu."

Langkahku terhenti, menoleh kepada suara yang terus-terusan mengiang di kepalaku. Apa aku berhalusinasi atau bagaimana? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Mataku terhenti kepada seorang gadis yang sedang di tarik-tarik oleh dua orang yang wajahnya tertutup dengan jaket hitam.

Pakaian gadis tersebut benar-benar tak berbentuk lagi. Tubuhnya benar-benar terekspos bebas. Aku yakin karena robekan-robekan dari para bajingan yang membawanya.

Tanpa kusadari, pandanganku tak pernah terlepas oleh gadis itu. Mata _lavender_ nya yang indah benar-benar menghipnotisku, sampai aku tidak bisa berkedip. Bahkan aku tahu, sekarang dia sedang menangis, walaupun air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan.

Tatapan kami bertemu, ia juga tak melepas tatapannya dengan tatapanku, dan sebelum ia benar-benar hilang dari pandanganku dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang berada di dekat daerah sekitar tempat ini ia menggerakan bibirnya, berbicara kepadaku.

"Tolong, aku."

" _We could lose it all in the garden of our life  
If we take it all, taste the forbidden fruit"_

Aku terus berjalan, tetap mengikuti keegosian ku.

"Aku tak akan menghadap kebelakang, lagi. Tak akan."

Aku terus saja mengikuti keegoisanku, terus berjalan. Namun hati dan tubuhku terus memberontak.

Terlanjur, aku menoleh kebelakang dan segera ke tempat laknat tersebut.

" _Will it break us all?  
We'll know, we'll know when we touch."_

...

...

...

Aku menginjakan kaki ku ke dalam tempat ini. Gelap, mencekam dan tentu saja mengerikan. Aku berjalan menelusuri tempat ini, dan benar-benar membuat aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Semua perempuan di perlakukan seperti binatang. Di wajah mereka benar-benar tertampang rasa puas. Ya, mereka suka disiksa.

"Kau memang punya berapa?"

Aku menoleh kepada pelayan tempat ini, aku rasa ia adalah pemilik tempat ini.

"Aku ingin satu gadis, yang baru kau bawa kesini."

Dia menertawakan ku remeh, "HAHAHA! Baiklah, baiklah bawa jalang Hyuga itu kesini."

Dan sekarang gadis itu benar-benar di depanku. Dia sudah seperti tawanan, tangan serta kakinya di borgol bagaikan orang-orang busung lapar dan gila. Dia memandangku, dan wajahnya masih datar dan tidak tersenyum sekalipun. Air matanya masih terus mengalir.

"Ayo ikut aku."

Dan kami berdua pun di bawa ke ruangan yang besar dan gelap.

Dan aku di perintahkan untuk duduk di sofa yang sudah disiapkan disana dan borgol gadis itu di buka.

"Selamat menikmati dia."

Lampu neon di tempat ini pun di nyalakan. Gadis ini terus menunduk dan tak ingin menatapku. Air matanya terus mengalir. Aku memandangnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Tubuhnya benar-benar indah.

Aku berdiri dari sofaku, dan mendekatinya, "Siapa namamu?"

Tak ada jawaban, ia masih menunduk serta tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Refleks, tanganku meraih pipi nya dan aku membuat ia tenang "Jangan takut, aku akan menolongmu, tapi kau lihat dulu mataku."

Gadis itu menoleh dan menatapku, air matanya makin menangis deras, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya padaku, dan aku pun tersenyum lalu meraih pucuk kepalanya.

"AWAS!"

BUKK!

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan menolong gadis ini. Brengsek."

"Hey! H-hyuga! Menjauh dari sini!" perintahku kepadanya.

Aku mengambil pukulan bola softball dari tangan preman yang membawa dia dan terus memukulnya tanpa ampun, hingga darah segarnya terus mengalir mulai dari kepala hingga kakinya.

BREEK!

Dan aku menginjak wajahnya hingga hidung nya tak berbentuk lagi.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini," ia berjalan menujuku dan menggandeng tanganku dengan erat. Aku meraih jaket preman tersebut dan menutup tubuhnya.

Lalu dengan bergerak cepat aku pergi, membawa gadis itu.

"Kau tidak menggunakan jaket?" tanya nya kepadaku tiba-tiba. Aku tersenyum kepadanya, "Tidak, biar kau saja yang menggunakannya, bajumu terlalu terbuka lho." Dan pipinya merona merah.

"U-umm.. terima kasih ya.. kau sudah menolongku."

Jantungku berdegup kencang, tubuhku yang tadi terasa dingin pun menghangat akan ucapannya kepadaku aku pun tersenyum kikuk, "Tidak apa-apa."

Aku pun menyalakan api di tempat itu dan menyiram nya dengan bensin dan langsung menggendong gadis itu kemudian berlari.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku dengan nada yang tergesa-gesa.

"H-hinata... H-hyuga Hinata."

...

...

...

Hari sudah menampakan sinar mataharinya, aku berjalan pelan dengan pasti keluar dari perkampungan ini, semua orang menatapku dan Hinata heran.

Aku merangkul Hinata sambil jalan, dengan baju yang benar-benar terbuka. Tentu saja, semua orang heran.

"Untuk apa ia membawa jalang itu?"

"Woah, seorang Uzumaki masuk ke tempat itu dan membawa kabur seorang pelacur."

Hinata pun menunduk sedih, meskipun wajahnya menoleh ke bawah aku tahu bahwa ia merasa tidak enak denganku.

"Aku tak punya rumah lagi... apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kita bernasib sama.

"Aku tidak ingin sendiri."

Langkahku terhenti, aku melepaskan rangkulanku dan berpindah membelai lembut pipinya dan menghapus air matanya.

Aku tidak mau sendiri lagi.

Aku tidak mau sendiri, aku membutuhkan seseorang. Aku memembutuhkan kasih sayang seseorang.

Aku tak pernah menyesal menoleh kebelakang, dan kali ini aku akan terus menoleh kedepan. Bersama gadis ini, apapun yang terjadi.

"Mulai sekarang, mari kita bersama. Jangan menangis lagi, tidak usah takut lagi, ya Hinata?"

* * *

AH EEK INI FIC GAJE BANGET SUMPAH, LAGI GAK NGERTI LAH APA YANG GUE PIKIRIN. JADI GAK JELAS BEGINI HUAHUA.

Gimana menurut kalian? Gaje yak? Hahaha saya pun merasakan hal demikian.

Ini wanshut (one-shot)

Dan di repost ulang (mungkin berberapa dari NH fan ngerasa pernah baca ini)

Fav and Review? ;;)


End file.
